Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, clothes dryers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, can have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber having an access opening through which laundry items are placed in the treating chamber for treating. The laundry treating appliance can have a controller that implements a number of pre-programmed cycles of operation having one or more operating parameters.
In some laundry treating appliances, the dispenser is in the form of a drawer that slides in/out of the appliance. Such dispensers typically have one or more compartments or cups in which single doses of treating chemistry can be received when the drawer is open. The compartments are typically designed for either a powder or liquid treating chemistry. The powder compartment typically has a relatively large opening through which the powder is flushed out with water to form the treating liquid. The liquid compartment typically has a siphon. When water is added to the liquid compartment, it forms the treating liquid, which is then siphoned out of the compartment. While it is possible to use a siphon with a powder, it is not preferred as the powder does not always dissolve in the water prior to being drawn into the siphon. The non-dissolved particles of treating chemistry in the siphon can negatively impact the performance of the siphon.